


Feelings and I

by Theduelwelider



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude and Felix is a ship that feels me with joy, M/M, Touching, felix has some feeling he thinks about often, sighs and softness all around apparently, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theduelwelider/pseuds/Theduelwelider
Summary: Felix isn't sure how he finds himself with Claude on most days but he's not sure if he wants to stop.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Feelings and I

They never talked about it, it just happened one day. And that day turned into two, then a week and so forth. Felix reflects on this as he lies in Claude von Riegan's bed. Eyes on the ceiling as said owner of the room sleeps on his chest not a care in the world. 

He's, for once at peace with himself or at least at the moment and comes to find out this is the reason he keeps coming back. 

It's...a nice feeling.

No. He doesn't have time for this,he has to train, keep getting stronger. There's no time for distractions, he doesn't need  THIS whatever this was and that he can stop anytime. With his resolve made clear Felix moves to get up then stops when Claude lets out a familiar sigh.

But then he remembers how he got here, the softness of Claude's voice, the need in it. Felix isn't sure if the archer realizes what he sounds like when he gets like that. It's annoying, the power he holds over him without even realizing it or maybe he does know and chooses not to say anything. 

How out of character...or maybe this is another side of him that spills out when he's not trying to drive people in circles.

When it's just the two of them Claude is quieter, sometimes he hardly says anything and Felix is the one doing the talking. Claude's head on his shoulder or on his chest he's always watching and Felix feels embarrassed. When he voiced this Claude laughed and offered to close his eyes if that would make him feel better.

And sometimes that's what he does and at those times Felix could talk for hours, talked for hours and not once had Claude interrupted him. Just a weight on his shoulder that eventually falls asleep without meaning to but assures Felix that he heard the majority of what he said. Told him that sometimes you just need to let it all out to find the problem to speak your mind. 

They do that more often then he means to and when that realization becomes too frustrating they train together. It's always fast paced, leaving Felix the clear victor but he admits Claude has gotten better with using a sword. So he tells him and what Felix sees, what he hears makes this feeling of  **want,** grow within him. A familiar feeling, an unwanted one.

Just the little sprinkle of validation puts a hint of color on the schemer's face as he lets out a breathy sigh. Maybe he's seeing things, they're both worn and flush but Felix knows it's there, it just... changes his whole face. A few sessions later it happens again and this time Felix can't stop thinking about it. As he trains with the boar, he's so caught up in his head he nearly broke his wrist. 

He has to stop...it's a distraction.

So he does, classes start to pick up a bit, he trains with the Professor, he reluctantly spends more time with the rest of his house. And for a while things are good...well not good but OK. Sylvain catches him by the arm one evening and they have a late night cooking session in the dinning hall to which Ingrid and Dimitri soon show their heads.

It's nice, the four of them together like nothing ever happened. How they pretend for once that Dimitri isn't a beast, that Ingrid is more carefree again without her useless obsession of knighthood, and Sylvain is more honest without actually trying to hurt someone. 

They make a meal and it feels like old times.

As for himself he stays quiet with a few words here or there but he tries to be a bit nicer at least for the night. There are a few cuts of black pudding left so he takes them just because he can and leaves without a goodbye. 

The walk back to his room is short and when he opens the door he almost yells. Instead he silently closes the door and starts to get comfortable as his eyes Land on his bed. 

Claude 

Felix makes his way over, ever closer and he sees the other's braid undone and the rest of his hair a mess. Lips parted as soft snores trickle about...a sign he hasn't been sleeping. He must have stayed up for him, probably in search of a confrontation as Felix has been avoiding him. Only the spare glances in the halls of the monastery though they never linger and they go on like the other doesn't exist.

Climbing into the bed Felix takes him into his arms and as soon as he does he melts. Disgusting...was he really so weak to physical affection that the simple touch eases his mind. There's no need to think about it because if he does he'll get angry and that won't solve anything. Instead he pushes his nose to Claude's neck and breathes in...spice with a hint of chamomile, maybe a pinch of honey? 

Without meaning to he kisses his neck,

nearly a brush of lips than a kiss but it doesn't stop there. Felix wasn't known to be gentle...no... more like he's forgotten how to be. But Claude never seemed to mind his bluntness, so he left kisses along his neck, along his jaw. 

Until he hears the sigh of his name and a shiver goes through his body. Before Claude turns around in his arms he holds him tighter, snakes a hand up his chest and another upon his eyes. 

"No, keep them closed...just let me feel you." 

Is what he pushes himself to say and Claude stops moving and let's Felix's hands roam as his head tilts back and his mouth opens.

Felix isn't sure… what he's doing but the sounds, the soft gasps, the low grunts, goddess he needs this. The feeling of being wanted without someone trying to change him, letting him do what he wants how he wants. 

It's too addicting.

He can't help himself, and when the next day comes around he's confronted by the boar Prince blush on his face. Asking the question normally reserved for Sylvain, he tells him off and brushes past him.

Felix finds himself waiting for the Golden Deer's class to end, standing against a wall arms cross. When they're finally released all but one he can't help but blush when his name leaves Claude's lips.

He's had enough, so he grabs him to the training field and from the corner of his eye he can see a glimmer of a smile.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Writing this helped a bit with motivation to write in general I know my depiction of Felix and Claude together may not fit well with people but that's okay. I feel like as a couple they really don't have to say much for the other to understand what they want of course this is a bit later into the relationship and there's banter back and forth and hurting each other but that's how things go lol. I love this ship a lot, so if you read and it and enjoyed it than I'm glad!


End file.
